Orchid Series
by hephaestionthewriter
Summary: Elizabeth Stabler/Christopher Morgenthau-Logan
1. Chapter 1

Orchid Series

Chapter 1: Family Affair

By Nicolas

Rating: adults

* * *

_I fly like paper, get high like planes  
If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name  
If you come around here, I make 'em all day  
I get one down in a second if you wait_

"_Paper Planes" by M.I.A_

* * *

Mike's teeth were chattering. February in New York was always freezing. "You got the gifts…?"

Christopher raised the gift bags. "I'm freezing, can we please hurry up and go inside? Fuck…!"

Stephan pointed at the teenager. "Please keep the cussing to a minimum."

Mike pushed between them. He was born and bred in NYC but he still couldn't get used to the freezing cold. His doctor said it was normal with aging. He rang the doorbell. "I'm not going to stand out here and freeze my nuts while you two argue."

The door opened – it was Elliot Stabler. "Mike Logan…and family…! Damn, it's so cold tonight. Come into the warmth."

Stephan, Christopher and Mike entered the warm Stabler home. Everyone seemed to stop talking and just stared at them. Mike turned to look at Stephan. He gave his partner 'that look' that said he was about ready to forget it and go home. Stephan immediately took off his coat and handed it to Detective Stabler. "Thank you for inviting us. This is the first time someone from another precinct has welcomed us to a family event."

Mike bit his tongue, but rolled his eyes.

Elliot smiled and took their coats. "Everyone here is excited to meet you guys. You both got a lot of press with that Federal Prison indictment. It's not easy for the Daily Ledger to say something nice about cops these days. Follow me; I'll introduce you to the rest of the guests. Christopher if you want to, you can go see Dickie and Elizabeth. They are upstairs with their friends…"

"Detective Stabler, where would you like me to put the gifts?" Christopher asked. He looked around their house. It looked so small compared to their house on the hill.

A woman with sandy-blonde hair appeared holding a baby. "You didn't have to get the twins anything! I'm Kathy Stabler and this is Eli…"

Elliot pointed at the guys. "This is ADA Stephan Morgenthau, Detective Mike Logan and their son Christopher."

"You have a beautiful home Mrs. Stabler." Stephan said with well taught politeness and smile.

They all headed toward the living room. Mike Logan immediately spotted Captain Cragen. He was glad to see a familiar supportive face.

"Everyone, ADA Stephan Morgenthau, Detective Mike Logan and their son - Christopher…! Logan works Major Case and Stephan is still ADA at Staten Island. He does Special Victims cases; Casey and I both got to work with Stephan recently."

Munch walked up to Mike Logan. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore old eyes. I had a feeling I would bump into you eventually. I knew you would never stay a bachelor. And now I hear you've got a kid named Lennie. That was nice; too bad Lennie isn't around. He would get a kick of seeing you so domesticated."

"Listen Logan, don't pay him no mind." Fin looked over at his partner. "He's absolutely jealous that you not only got the best looking women – but now the best looking man. He's pea green."

Mike laughed.

Elliot put an arm around Mike. "You want a drink."

Mike smiled. "I _need_ a drink."

Stephan had turned to Kathy Stabler. "Can I hold the baby?"

"Oh, it would be great – I really need to use the bathroom and then check on getting some food to the kids upstairs." Kathy handed little Eli over to Stephan. "If you need to be rescued, just hand the baby to Elliot or come find me in the kitchen."

Stephan held the baby close and inhaled that wonderful baby scent. He was approached by a tall good looking woman that he instantly recognized as Olivia Benson. She was Elliot's partner of over 9 years now. "You look beautiful Olivia. It's so good to see you again."

Olivia reached over and kissed Stephan on the cheek. "I'm glad you took up Elliot's invitation. I can't believe the twins are turning 15 already. I get the feeling I'm getting old."

Stephan nodded. "Olivia – children are the measuring sticks of life. I see the years zoom by me these days with every birthday my son celebrates. I still can't believe he's already 16 years old. When I met Mike; Christopher was only 3 years old."

Olivia sighed. Why did she even broach the topic of children? She rubbed little Eli's arm and smiled at Stephan. "I can't stop thinking about kids lately. I guess my maternal clock is officially ticking. However, I think it might be too late for me."

Stephan saw the sadness creeping over Olivia's face. "There are many options Olivia, and I know a lot of people. You can have kids too. When you're ready just come and see me."

Olivia's large almond shaped eyes widen and brighten. "You're serious…"

Stephan nodded. They were suddenly interrupted by Elliot and Mike.

Mike saw the baby in Stephan's arms. "I guess you won't be having this drink. He held it out to Olivia. Goose and cranberry…?"

Olivia took it. "My favorite – thanks – and let me go help Kathy in the kitchen."

The music upstairs was getting louder and louder. Elliot and Mike both looked up at the ceiling. The music had gunshots in it and that was it. They immediately went upstairs.

Dickie and Liz invited just a handful of friends and they were all packed into Dickie's bedroom.

Mike spotted Christopher whispering to the boy sitting in front of the computer. "Christopher, what the hell is this song? Is that a gun going off in it?"

"M.I.A.'s Paper Planes – that song is real tight. This is Dickie, the birthday boy." Christopher pointed to a pretty girl standing next to them. "And that's his twin sister, Elizabeth."

"Mom is going to serve food. Why don't you all come downstairs?" Elliot could see that Elizabeth was a bit mesmerized by their new teenage guest. She had a pinkish hue on her cheeks. "Liz, I'm sure Christopher is hungry. Why don't you go downstairs and get him some food."

Liz looked up suddenly. She smiled at Chris. "Come on, my mom has hot wings tonight."

Christopher licked his lips. "I'm starving."

Suddenly, Mike and Elliot were pushed aside as the stampede of starving teenagers stormed by them.

"Your kids are cute. Elizabeth is going to be looker. You must be proud." Mike said swallowing the last of his drink. He needed another one.

Elliot sighed. "They are growing up. I think my daughter likes your son. I've never seen that look on her face before. How old was he when you met Stephan?"

"God, he was a toddler. Not even in kindergarten – he wanted to be a cop as a little kid. Now, he's becoming an activist. Well, you have another 18 years to go with Eli. Aren't you the good Catholic with being fruitful and what not."

Elliot leaned against the door way. He lowered his voice a bit. "Unexpected and unplanned…I'll will be 60 when he turns 18. So much for early retirement – how am I going to pay for his college if I retire? I'm already exhausted. It has been 14 years since we dealt with diapers and 1:00am feedings. But what was I going to do? I mean – I just couldn't do THAT. But in the end, I love my son and things are going good. This feels strange for me to ask but you guys planning on anymore children?"

Mike laughed. "I'm older than you. I'm not doing diapers and all that again. I plan to keep doing this job until I'm sick of it or dead. Retirement seems strange to me; what am I going to do home? The boys will eventually leave the nest. But a baby…now? I'll wait for the grandkids."

Elliot smiled. "Sorry, if I vented there for a moment. I don't usually do that – I guess it's the beer. Let's go get food before it disappears."

As they walked down the stairs Mike stopped Elliot. "Thank you for inviting us. We aren't popular with most cop families; and I don't give a fuck. But Stephan says it affects the kids. Poor Lennie, he had an asthma attack this morning so we made him stay home. He wanted to come over and see the baby."

"You guys will get another invitation and you can bring Lennie. But let me tell you years ago, I was probably wasn't very tolerate. More than I would ever want to admit. I know part of it was my upbringing. I was raised by a very narrow-minded angry man. In his mind, a cop like you would never exist. I'm older and wiser. You're a great cop and a great family man. Two things I'm striving to accomplish. You, Stephan and the kids will always be welcomed in my home."

As they reached the dining room, Kathleen spotted them. "Too late, no more hot wings. What were you two doing upstairs anyway?"

Elliot wagged his eyebrows to his daughter – who was immediately shocked and running off to find her mother.

Mike laughed. "Elliot…! What the hell?"

"Oh, Kathleen is my problem child. She's always pontificating that I'm so conservative. I guess she's not as liberal as she pretends to be either."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Orchid

Chapter 2: The Date

By Nicolas

Genres: slash, fan-fiction, Special Victims Unit crossover w/ Criminal Intent

* * *

Elizabeth brushed her hair for the third time.

"My hair looks god awful tonight!" She wondered if it was time for a new look? Her hair was bland and boring. She took the Bonny Belle lip gloss and generously applied a thick layer. Her lips glistened with a hint of strawberry flavor.

"He's a cop's son; that was so original Lizzy." Kathleen stood in the door way.

"Yes and what's wrong with a cop's son? I'm a cop's daughter."

Kathleen shrugged her shoulders. "Well, he's cute. That's for sure. Dad likes him. Dad never liked anyone I dated."

Liz laughed. "You date creeps. That's why he doesn't like them. Christopher is an honor student."

"He's got 2 daddies – and you know that you thought dad was going to shit. How many gay friends have you seen around this household?"

"You're always picking on Dad! Why don't you cut dad some fucking slack?" Liz walked over to her chair and got her purse. "Dad and Mike have become really good friends. Stop making it sound like Dad's some homophobe. He's not…"

"Lizzy, are you ready? Christopher is downstairs." Kathy Stabler walked over to her daughter. She tapped her lips as she tried to think what else her daughter would need. "You need perfume – come to my room and spray on some that good stuff your dad got me for my birthday."

Christopher was in the kitchen talking to Dickie. Mike sat on the couch next to Elliot. "You sure you're all right with Christopher spending the evening? I can come back and get him."

"Dickie and Chris both have plans to visit friends tomorrow. So, it's not a problem." Elliot sipped on his Diet Coke. "I never would have imagined my little girl would date a cop's son. I assumed all of my kids would stay away from anyone related to law enforcement."

"From what I hear, teenagers will date someone to impress their parents or completely piss them off." Mike stood up when he saw Kathy and Elizabeth. "You look like Lizzy's sister and not her mother. You especially don't look like a woman's who's had five children."

Kathy smiled widely and gave the detective a hug. "Good to see you Mike…"

"Hey Lizzy…" Chris walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her gently. "You look pretty as usual…"

Lizzy rolled her eyes and tried her best not to blush. "Mom says you're spending the night."

"Land mines have been installed in the hallway in front of Dickie's bedroom – so make sure YOU stay in your room." Elliot didn't want to sound too harsh and did his best to keep his tone light. But he meant it.

"Well we better go – the movie will start in about an hour. I want good seats and popcorn." Christopher took Lizzy's hand.

Mike stood up. "Good to see you guys again – and we will be here Labor Day for that cook-out. Stephan and Lennie are definitely looking forward to it too. Elliot, I will bring the beer. I will bring a lot of beer. Chris, you got your cell-phone?"

"Yes dad – I will call Mr. Stabler as soon as the movie is finished. I will call you guys tomorrow when it's time for me to go home."

Kathleen stood with her parents watching Lizzy and Dickie go off on their date. She looked at her dad. "Well, I guess she couldn't stay a little baby forever. A cop's son – you must be really proud dad."

Elliot didn't answer his daughter. He had a feeling she was baiting him. But he was proud and at the same time anxious that his baby-girl was becoming right before his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Orchid

Chapter 3: The Conversation

By Nicolas

* * *

Christopher threw the bag of pretzels on the floor by Dickie's feet. "Don't eat them all!"

"Damn dude, you're so stingy with your pretzels. You're fucking rich – why don't you buy more than one bag?" Dickie tore the bag open. "I wish I had your money. I can't imagine living this good."

"I'm not rich. And, your family does all right compared to other cop families in New York State. If you ever needed anything you know I would get it for you."

Dickie smiled. "I'll remember that when I want a car next year!"

"Shit, my dad isn't going to give ME one and we can afford it. I'm so glad they are gone this weekend! And Mrs. Shaunessay is off visiting her niece and her new baby."

"I can't believe your dads let you stay home without a babysitter." Dickie shook his head in amazement. His parents would NEVER leave him at the house alone.

Christopher laughed. "Dude, **MY** dad is gay but your dad is so anal about things!"

Their other two friends, Daniel Levi and Shawn McFadden both pointed at Dickie and laughed hard.

"Let me tell you. I met Dickie's dad. And that dude is scary." Shawn shuddered about the day he met the detective. He was stoned and he could swear that the cop knew that too. It wasn't a good day.

"Shut the fuck up!" the young Stabler yelled, he wasn't amused. He knew his dad was a hard ass.

Daniel pulled out his pipe. "Are we smoking some weed or not?"

Christopher tried to snatch the pipe from his friend. "Don't you fucking light up in my house. My dad will smell that shit when he comes back from his conference. We smoke outside ONLY."

"Fine, Shawn let's go play Guitar Hero. Those two fags don't want to get high now." Danny stood up and walked over to the entertainment center.

Dickie walked over to Chris. "Is that my sister texting you?"

Chris nodded.

They met a year ago at Dickie/Elizabeth's birthday party. Dickie and Chris became best friends four months later. Chris also started dating Dickie's twin sister, Elizabeth. "Lizzy's pissed. She wanted to spend the weekend with us. That would have been sweet."

"No way would my dad or mom allow that! So, does that mean that you are doing it with my sister?" Dickie bit into a pretzel. He hated to ask but he had to know. He could 'sense' that something was different with Elizabeth.

"Are we having this conversation?" Christopher leaned back against the wall.

They were trying to sit as far away from the other two guys as possible. Although, they were all friends, those two stoners would gossip.

"Yeah, we're having it." Dickie grabbed another pretzel. "I'm not ragging on you. I just want to make sure you love her and stuff. She's my sister and you're my best friend."

Christopher nodded. "Of course, I understand. And, yeah to your question all right. But, Lizzy and I – we want to go the distance with this relationship. I know that if your folks and mine found out; we are dead. Well, I know I would be dead. We didn't really plan it – it just sort of happened. We good…?"

Dickie smiled. "We're good. Personally, I approve of my sister having a rich boyfriend. So, conversation over now; so let's go kick some Guitar Hero ass…"

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Orchid

Chapter 4 – "Orchid"

By Nicolas

Genres: slash, fan-fiction, Special Victims Unit crossover w/ Criminal Intent

* * *

_You've brought water to me, making sure my bloom rebounds  
you know best of what my special care allows_

_So I've lived in my blind spot  
thought myself usual when I'm not  
and your garden is a nice spot  
as long as it is brave and where you are_

_For this sweet piece of work, high maintenance and deserted  
I've been different and deserving, treated like a rose as an orchid  
Sweet piece of work, overwhelmed un-observed  
I've been bowed down to but so misread  
treated like a rose as an orchid_

_"Orchid" by Alanis Morissette_

* * *

"Are you insane…?" Elizabeth was reading the Mapquest that Chris had printed out. "WE can't go to this one; this is in fucking Queens!"

Christopher took a deep breath. He was trying to be patient with her. "I picked the closest one to your house. I didn't want you to be late going home. Shit, you're always on a fucking schedule and never have time for anything!"

"I had time to get FUCKING PREGNANT!"

Chris grabbed her by the arm and pulled her behind the oak tree. "You don't know that and yelling about it isn't going to help either! Calm down…"

She could barely see his face; her eyes were blurry with tears. "I'm sorry – I know I'm freaking out here. But I don't feel like bumping into Kathleen at the Planned Parenthood on Fulton. Let's find one by your neck of the woods. I told my parents we were going to the library; I can go to your house for dinner afterward. "

Pulling out his Sidekick, he immediately Googled for the address of a Planned Parenthood near his home on Staten Island. "I found one – let's get going before they close."

* * *

Mrs. Shaunessay knocked on Christopher's door. "I've got that tea for Elizabeth."

Chris opened the door relunactly. "Thank you…" He tried to grab the cup from Mrs. Shaunessay but she moved it out the way.

"I will give it to her. Now, go downstairs and let Hercules out."

The teenager knew that look on her face. There was no point arguing. "Yes Ma'am…"

The older woman closed the bedroom door and then walked over to the obviously distraught girl lying on the bed. "This tea will settle your stomach."

Elizabeth sat up and grabbed some Kleenex to blow her nose. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Thank you Mrs. Shaunessay…"

Smiling warmly, she felt sorry for the girl. "Did you have a fight with Christopher? He doesn't look angry."

Lizzy shook her head.

"You're very upset Elizabeth; do you want me to call your mother or your father?"

Lizzy shook her head and started bawling again. "I don't think I can ever go home! Oh Mrs. Shaunessay, my parents are going to kill me."

"What…" and then Mrs. Shaunessay took a moment to think. "Elizabeth honey, talk to me – don't cry."

Elizabeth handed the paper to the older woman. "What am I going to do Mrs. Shaunessay? My dad is going to kill me."

"Joseph, Mary and Jesus…it says you're…"

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened. Christopher and his father, Stephan was standing there at the entrance. Hercules was wagging his tale between them.

"Elizabeth…"Stephan looked stricken.

She realized Mr. Morgenthau knew she was pregnant. She looked at her boyfriend. "You told your dad?"

"Lizzy, I had to tell him! You've been crying and not making sense all day!" Chris was yelling but stopped the moment he felt his dad's strong grip on his arm.

"Don't yell at her. And I know you told me so I can save your ass." Stephan let go of his son and immediately rushed to sit next to the teen. "Calm down, I will call your folks tell them you are having dinner with us. Then I'll bring you home."

"I can't go home." Lizzy kept shaking her head.

Stephan sighed. "Yes you can and you have to go home. You are still the same girl you were yesterday. And I'm not telling you that you have to tell them. For now, let's all of us calm down."

"Mr. Morgenthau – what am I going to do?" Lizzy wiped her eyes.

"You're going to wash your face and come downstairs for supper. This sort of reminds me of the day I met Lennie's mother, Mara. So, I'm used to unexpected pregnancies winding up at my door. I have to tell Mike. I'm not sure when; maybe tonight – after the football game and he's drank a lot of beer. This isn't the end of the world. Whatever decision you and Chris make, I promise you that I will support you 100 percent."

Chris nodded. "We should go to the store and buy more beer. A lot more beer…"

* * *

"So, did you like working with Det. Stabler? I know you've been around him socially but how is he when he's on the job?" Stephan sat next to Mike. The Giants game was blaring on the widescreen plasma television hanging on the wall. It was a Father's Day gift for Mike from him and the kids.

"Let me tell you, the next asshole that says I have anger issues; I'm going to direct them to the 1-6! That guy is angier than I've ever been." Mike lowered the volume and got up to get another beer. He got one for Stephan too. "Remember, how I told you that I think our relationship is a fluke and I don't find other men attractive."

Stephan nodded.

"I was wrong." Mike said with a grin and wagged his eyebrows. "HE's very cute when he's angry."

"Elliot Stabler…? Of all the men you have to find attractive. He's practically your's son's…in-law! You still manage to surprise the shit out of me."

Mike laughed and kissed his lover. "In-law…? Are you crazy? Chris is only 16! You jealous…?"

It was Stephan's turn to laugh. "Jealous…? Should I be? Did you have sex with Elliot?"

"Are you crazy? Of course not…!"

"That's good…I guess." Stephan shrugged his shoulders.

"Then, one day I noticed that he kept staring at me. I'm sure he thought he was being subtle. So, we're driving back from lunch, I can tell he's got something to say."

"He wanted a blowjob." Stephan grinned.

"Keep your fantasies to yourself for a while. So we're stuck in traffic and he looks over at me and says 'When did you realize that you…' and he couldn't even finish the sentence." Mike shook his head. "I get the same question every time."

"Well, you were NYPD Lothario for so long."

Mike put his arms around Stephan. He kissed the man on the neck. It was a pleasure spot for his lover. "So, let me finish my story. I looked at Elliot and told him that I knew the question. Elliot wanted to know how a straight guy like me found happiness in a gay relationship. I told him that it was easy when I realized being _gay _had nothing to do with it. I fell in love, we had a family and we work on the relationship like all the other couples in the USA."

"Was he pleased with the answer?"

Mike reached down the front of Stephan's sweatpants and carefully gripped the hardening organ. "No way – he wanted to know about the sex."

"My god, you sat in a car with hunky Elliot Stabler and talked about sex? Talk about a fantasy…tell me everything." Stephan moaned as Mike started to stroke him slowly.

"Let me show you what I told him…" Mike said and lowered Stephan's sweats down.

"Mike, wait…I have something to tell you…" But before Stephan could continue, Mike's head was heading toward his lap.

* * *

Liz was so happy their school had a half-day. She managed to hook-up with Chris. Her parents were gone and the house was all theirs.

She moaned. Her legs were wrapped around Chris' waist. She moved her hips in unison to his thrusts. How could something that felt this good be so wrong?

"I love you Lizzy…" Chris whispered in her ear.

"I love you too…"

She welcomed the kiss. His tongue was so warm and wet in her mouth. However, she didn't expect the door to slam open.

Chris and Elizabeth both turned their heads.

"Dad…!"

Elliot Stabler got home to find the door was unlocked. Then he heard the noise upstairs and immediately thought it was a burglar. He had pulled out his firearm; which he now gripped in his hand.

Chris saw the gun and closed his eyes. "I'm dead."

"Dad…! Dad, please put your gun away – you're scaring me! Dad…!" Lizzy pushed Chris off, and wrapped the bed sheet around her body. She stood up and blocked Chris from her dad's view. "Please dad, can you wait downstairs? We need to get dressed…"

Chris was speechless. Lizzy wasn't as afraid of her father as she had thought after-all.

Elliot took a step back. He holstered his gun and closed his daughter's bedroom door. He went downstairs and sat on the sofa. A few minutes later he heard running down the stairs and the front door open and close.

Twenty minutes later, Elliot was still sitting at the same spot. Then the front door opened and he heard Kathy's voice.

"Elliot…! You're home early from work. Is everything all right?" Kathy walked into the living room. She placed the diaper bag on the chair. She was holding Eli in her arms. "God, this kid is getting heavy. Elliot, what's wrong?"

Elliot stood up. He was gritting his teeth. He got close to Kathy's ear because he couldn't bear saying the words aloud. "I found Elizabeth upstairs fucking her boyfriend. Now go up and talk to her – because I just don't know what to say or do right now."

Kathy looked down to where Elliot was holding her arm. He was gripping her a lot harder than he was realizing. Before she could beg him to let go, that he was hurting her, he was gone. She watched him slam the front door. It rattled the picture frame on the wall until it feel on the floor. Eli in her arms started to cry. She bounced him to quiet him down. Kathy looked at her arm where she knew would have a bruise tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Orchid

Chapter 5 – "Animal Crackers"

By Nicolas

Genres: Family Fic, slash, fan-fiction, Special Victims Unit crossover w/ Criminal Intent

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection.  
- **Sigmund Freud** from _Civilization and Its Discontents_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot opened his eyes. He heard the bathroom door open and close for the 3rd time. Getting up without disturbing Kathy wasn't too hard to do. It was 5:00am and with Eli's feeding at 1:00 a.m. – they were both exhausted these days.

"Lizzy…" Elliot knocked gently and opened the door slowly. His daughter was sitting on the floor with arms wrapped around her knees. "Come on honey; get off the floor."

Elliot helped his younger daughter get back in bed. He could see her face was pale. "Morning sickness…?"

The teen girl nodded. She kept a wad of tissue paper over her mouth. "I'm sorry for waking you daddy. I will be all right – go back to bed."

"I want to help you – unless you want me to leave?" Elliot pushed the bangs away from his daughter's sad blue eyes.

"How…?"

Elliot walked over to his daughter's desk and took her pink laptop. He also got a pen and notepad. "Why don't we do a little research? Let's look up some remedies for morning sickness. Lucky for us, your mom didn't have morning sickness when she was pregnant with Eli."

"Was she sick with us?"

Elliot sat on the bed next to his daughter. He flipped the laptop open. "Sweetheart, your mom was throwing up for that entire first trimester. Instead of gaining weight – she immediately lost like 10 lbs. I remember feeling so helpless. I will do the Googling and you will take notes."

Lizzy pointed to a link on the screen. "Let's try this link at the Pregnancy Health Website; it might have some good advice for me."

"Ok write this down. It says we should keep crackers and dry cereal close; and we might want to schedule an earlier wake up call. No greasy food and drink fluids all day for risk of dehydration. You know you had pizza last night. That's probably why you're sick now."

She jotted everything down. "Trust me, I will stay away from pizza if it won't make puke anymore. Oh look daddy it recommends flavored popsicles and jell-o. I love that stuff."

"We can go to the store tomorrow and pick some up. Let's just make sure we tell Dickie so he doesn't eat them. Well look at this – Preggie Pops – I don't remember these 15 years ago. They are lollipops in flavors known to reduce nausea. Flavors like ginger, mint, lavender, sour raspberry, sour lemon, and sour tangerine. Let's try another link."

"Do the Baby Center dot com…" Lizzy put a hand over her mouth. She felt queasy again.

"You're going to throw up?"

Lizzy nodded frantically and then jumped off the bed. Elliot was right behind her. She got on her knees before the toilet and clutched her stomach.

He put a hand on her forehead and patted her back. "Honey, nothing is coming up. You're empty. Now take a deep breath. Relax…"

Lizzy was shaking.

Elliot sat down next to his little girl. "Elizabeth – I know we haven't talked but I guess it's time. Did you decide against getting an abortion because of me? Your mom is mad at me. She thinks I'm the one making you have this baby. I know she told you she would've taken you to the clinic."

"Dad, this isn't just my decision to make. And it's not about YOU."

"I can't stand to see you suffer sweetheart. I love you too much Elizabeth. I look at you and I can remember the little girl that used to share her animal crackers with everyone in the room. If you want to get an abortion; I will understand. Your mom, I or even Olivia will take you. But don't have this baby for me or because you think I'll be disappointed or angry. I won't be; I promise."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her father. "I love you so much daddy."

Raising her up, he tucked her back in bed. He turned off the laptop and made sure she had a wastebasket nearby. "If you feel really bad again; just call me. And, you think about what I said, and talk to Christopher about it too. Goodnight…"

"Goodnight daddy – oh and don't forget to add a box of animal crackers on that list of things to get at the store tomorrow." Lizzy yawned. "I'm sorry you lost so much sleep. Thank you for helping me…"

"Don't thank me sweetheart – it's my job as your father – I will always try to be there for you when you're sick. Always…" Elliot went back to his bedroom. As he slid back beside his wife; he heard her sigh.

"Elliot, did you talk to her?" Kathy stared up at the ceiling. She could feel her husband tense up.

"You don't even ask me how's she's feeling? I want to think it's because of Eli that you can't seem to find the time or energy to get up at 5:00a.m." Elliot turned and leaned on his arm. He was looking down at her. "But you know damn well how it feels. You haven't even bothered to get her the things that will make her feel better. I'm not stupid Kathy. She's our baby; why let her suffer like that – how can you not comfort her?"

Kathy eyes glistened with tears. She sniffled and looked at her husband. "Because if she suffers it will probably convince her to get that god damn abortion…Elliot, I don't want her making…"

Elliot got up from the bed. He headed toward their bathroom. "Yes Kathy, I know – she knows – we all know – you don't want her making the same fucking mistake you made with me."

And with that he slammed the door shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Orchid Series - Chapter 6: Virgins

By Nicolas

Genres: slash, fan-fiction, crossover w/ Criminal Intent

Rating: adults

Author's note: Elizabeth Stabler and Christopher Morgenthau-Logan are teenage couple. But Lizzy ends up pregnant bringing both families together. I've decided against including the "Swing" episode reference about Kathleen's drama. It's a ridiculous episode.

----------------------------------------

**1 Corinthians 7:**_**3**_3 But he who is married cares about the things of the world--how he may please his wife. _**34**_ There is F17 a difference between a wife and a virgin. The unmarried woman cares about the things of the Lord, that she may be holy both in body and in spirit. But she who is married cares about the things of the world--how she may please her husband. _**35**_ And this I say for your own profit, not that I may put a leash on you, but for what is proper, and that you may serve the Lord without distraction.

----------------------------------------------

"What does it say?" Lizzie looked over Christopher's shoulder. "Can we do it?"

Chris shook his head. "Not without your parent's permission. Read it."

Lizzie read the computer screen out loud. "If either applicant is under 14 years of age, a marriage license cannot be issued. If either applicant is 14 or 15 years of age, such applicant(s) must present the written consent of both parents and a justice of the Supreme Court or a judge of the Family Court having jurisdiction over the town or city in which the application is made. If either applicant is 16 or 17 years of age, such applicant(s) must present the written consent of both parents. If both applicants are 18 years of age or older, no consents are required. God damn it…"

"I will talk to my parents if you're willing to talk to yours?" Chris put his arm around Lizzie and kissed her neck gently. He placed his palm over her little baby bump. "They are coming over today; we might as well ask tonight."

There was a knock behind them. Dickie was standing in the door way. "Hey – what are you two doing?"

Chris and Lizzie looked at each other. They were immediately unsure about telling him.

Dickie rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

Lizzie smiled. "You stand that way just like dad. It's funny how you two have the same…pose."

Dickie shrugged.

"I want to marry Lizzie. We were looking up the information about the marriage licenses but it says that we need parental consent. We are thinking about bringing it up when my folks get here." Chris leaned back in the chair. He watched his best friend intently. He thought for sure Dickie and he would end up killing each other once Lizzie's pregnancy was out in the open. But in the end; the twins as usual were there to support each other. Chris loved Dickie almost as much as he loved Lizzie; but that was something he kept to himself. Lizzie knew but she found comfort in it oddly enough. It must be a twin thing.

"Marriage…" Dickie slapped his forehead. "Oh god, I can feel the migraine approaching because all fucking hell is going to break loose when you tell them that tonight. Are you crazy? Why the fuck would you want to get married anyway? How is that supposed to make things better or easier?"

"Dude, will you fucking chill out!" Chris stood up and grabbed Dickie by the arm. He led him out the bedroom. "What the fuck – you're like wound up very tight tonight."

"Guys, is everything all right?"

Dickie and Chris turned. It was Det. Stabler.

"Hey Dad…" Dickie said with a smile. "We are peachy aren't we, Christopher?"

"Good evening Det. Stabler; how are you? How was work?" Christopher ignored Dickie's smirk. He had a lot of respect for Det. Stabler especially since the man didn't kill him for knocking up his 15 year old daughter.

Elliot took off his jacket and headed toward his bedroom. "I'm all right. Work was the same bullshit as usual. Although a bit quieter. It must be the rain. Your dad called; they will be here soon. You guys should go downstairs and help Kathy with dinner."

Lizzie poked her head out the doorway. "Hey Daddy…!"

Elliot stopped and turned. He gave his daughter a little smile. "Hey pumpkin, are you feeling all right?"

"Yes – I will go downstairs and help Mom." Lizzie said and then she pointed to Chris and her brother. "You two better get your shit together before we sit and talk. Stop fighting…"

-------------------------------

Mike was sitting next to Elliot. The two of them were talking shop since coffee and cake was being served. It was something about some rapist making bail.

Stephan, Mike Logan's partner was sitting next to Kathy. Stephan broached the topic of setting up a trust fund for the baby.

"Stephan we don't have that kind of money to deposit. I mean – we still owe a mortgage on this home." Kathy was going to get up when Lizzie stood.

"Mom, I will get the coffee pot. Just sit and relax. It's about time I learn to do this stuff right?" Lizzie smiled at her mom. They were finally coming to terms about her pregnancy. Her dad was scared but her mom was the one that turned out to be angry about it.

"What money?" Elliot's ears perked up when his wife mentioned it.

"Please understand Kathy and Elliot; this trust fund will be set up by Mike and my family. The Morgenthau children are always protected from the beginning. It was in my grandfather's will. You don't HAVE to contribute. We would never ask you to do anything that wasn't financially feasible. We understand." Stephan looked up at Lizzie and gave her his coffee cup.

"What exactly do you understand? That you have money and we don't?" Elliot said his tone wasn't pleasant.

"Whoa…" Mike spoke up and looked at Elliot. "NO one is trying to make some class distinction here about our two families. Stop that shit right away. And let me remind you; he's talking about HIS money – not mine. I'm a poor retired cop."

Mike's comment made Elliot laugh because he knew that was true. Compared to Stephan's income and trust fund; Mike Logan was a pauper.

Kathy was staring at Elliot. He could feel her angry glare.

When she turned to Stephan; she made sure to smile. "You wanted an update on Lizzie's school situation. So, I spoke to the principle of Lizzie's school the other day. We had no choice but to inform her of what's happened. Lizzie will not be able to stay in school much longer. There is a special program for …uh…girls like her at another school. There is also a night school for pregnant teens. Right now, we're going to try to see how we work all that into our schedules. I'm thinking that since Christopher is driving now; that maybe he can help Lizzie too. You know, getting her to school and picking her up."

Lizzie dipped an animal cracker in her milk. She looked up. She could tell that her father was staring at her.

Elliot winked at his daughter.

"I have an idea too. Mike and I would like to know if it would easier to provide her with a special tutor. We will get someone that will come to the house to pick up where the school left off. She won't have to go through that unnecessary…"

'…humiliation…?" Elliot said and looked at the ADA.

"…unnecessary inconvenience. That is what I was going to say. I want what's best for your daughter." Stephan was gripping the napkin on his lap. Elliot was starting to piss him off.

"What's best for my daughter would have been that your son didn't get her fucking pregnant!" Elliot slammed the table with his fists. Their coffee cups rattled.

"BINGO…!" Dickie yelled out suddenly and looked over at Chris. "Well, finally someone fucking said it."

"Watch your language!" Elliot screamed at his son. "You're her damn brother; where the hell were you?"

"Me…?" Dickie pointed at his chest. "Don't blame me if Lizzie couldn't keep her legs closed. I'm the one that's still a virgin!"

Chris turned to look at Dickie. But he didn't say anything. Chris knew he better keep this mouth shut. He would get yelled at sooner or later.

"Elliot…!" Kathy stood up and faced her husband. "Stephan and Mike are trying their best to help Lizzie and us. Your daughter getting a tutor instead of going to some god forsaken night school with pregnant gang bangers sounds like a good idea to me. We should always want what's best for our children. Trust fund or not for the child; she will need her education."

Mike reached out and put a hand on Elliot's arm. "Seriously Elliot, we want to help Lizzie. We know our kid fucking screwed up. Trust me – it took a lot for me not to break his neck. Lizzie is a good student and her education shouldn't suffer if we can help it."

Chris was eating his second piece of angel cake when he felt Lizzie kicking him under the table. He looked over at her.

"Mom and Dad, Chris and I were thinking about what happens after the baby is born? We have an idea." Lizzie smiled and looked over at her dad. "We were thinking…"

"You two will continue your lives as usual. You both will go to school with the goal of getting into college; that is why the nursery is already being built at the house. So, once the baby is born the best thing is for you two to try to live as normal as possible. And trust me; there are parents out there that force their kids to give up on their childhood in situations like this but we are going to be different. Kathy and I have been able to agree wholeheartedly. " Stephan turned to look at Kathy.

Kathy put her hands together on the table. She looked intently at her daughter. "Lizzie, you and Chris will continue with school, Dad and I are both too busy to raise a little baby again. We are counting the days lately with little Eli so he can start daycare. I need to get back to work full time. But Stephan's home will have Mike and Mrs. Shaunessay there to care for the baby. We will have another nursery in your room so that the baby can come here on the weekends. Trust me Lizzie; this is something most kids in your situation would die for."

Stephan got up and took some documents from his attaché case. "I have pictures of what the nursery is going to look like when it's finished."

"You're taking my baby away from me?" Lizzie stood up and looked at her mom and dad. "Chris and I want to get married. We can take care of the baby."

"Married…!" Kathy couldn't help but laugh. "Elizabeth, you're not getting married. You're not old enough to drive yet and you want to get married? You should consider yourself lucky that in this day and age; it's not necessary. I've been losing sleep for days wondering how YOU were going to manage raising a baby. But, Mike and Stephan already have a nanny that helped raise YOUR boyfriend, so getting the baby on weekends will be more than enough. I wish as hell I had gotten help when Maureen was born! I was all alone while your dad was in the service! You have no idea how difficult it will be to raise a child!"

Lizzie had tears in her eyes. She looked over at her dad frantically. "Daddy…?"

Elliot didn't know what to say. They had little Eli; and it had been hard on them financially. Kathy has been out of work for so long. They counted on that second income. They had taxes, a mortgage and college tuitions to pay. And there as no doubt that Kathy was right. It was very hard to raise a kid when you're poor and all alone. He couldn't dismiss Kathy's experience in the matter. "Lizzie, if you and Chris get married, what do you plan to do after that anyway?"

Lizzie's tears were flowing down her cheeks. "I don't know but I love him. We're having a baby. We should be a family. Just like you and mom did all those years ago…remember? You told me all the time that no one was really that supportive to you. But you always said you never regretted it. Dad, I love Chris and I'm having his baby. Don't take them away from me."

"Elizabeth Stabler, you're not going to get married." Kathy looked over at Elliot. "She's only 15 years old; this isn't Iraq or Afghanistan. We aren't marrying our 15 year old."

Chris took Lizzie's hand. He pulled her down to sit. "Stop getting upset Lizzie, we will think of something."

Stephan pointed a finger at his son. "You will think of what Christopher? Stop coming up with these ridiculous crazy ideas! Don't fill this poor girl up with hope for something that's not going to happen. The Stabler's and I will never consent to you two getting married. Chris, you need to start thinking about the god damn consequences of your immaturity."

"I'm thinking about the consequences! And I'm trying to be a man and own up to MY MISTAKE. Isn't that what you want me to do?" Christopher yelled out to his dad.

"Mistake…? Is that what this is all about? You all see this baby as some HUGE FUCKING MISTAKE? That is how you plan to love my baby and your grandchild?" Lizzie knocked the chair down and grabbed her coat from the closet. She needed some air; and slammed the front door shut as she left.

Elliot sighed and rubbed his face in silent aggravation. "She's right. We are pretending to want this baby and want what's best; but deep down all we see is a mistake that we want to fix or make better. I'm going to go talk to her."

"Please Det. Stabler; let me get Lizzie…" Christopher said and stood up. It was then that they all heard the noise outside.

The screeching of tires and a young woman's screams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Orchid Series: Chapter 7 – "Tears in Heaven" **

By Nicolas

Genres: slash, fan-fiction, crossover w/ Criminal Intent

Rating: adults

Author's note: Elizabeth Stabler and Christopher Morgenthau-Logan are teenage couple. But Lizzy ends up pregnant bringing both families together. There will be one last chapter to this series.

---------------------------------

**THE FIRST NOBLE TRUTH**

_1. Life means suffering__**. **_

To live means to suffer, because the human nature is not perfect and neither is the world we live in. During our lifetime, we inevitably have to endure physical suffering such as pain, sickness, injury, tiredness, old age, and eventually death; and we have to endure psychological suffering like sadness, fear, frustration, disappointment, and depression. Although there are different degrees of suffering and there are also positive experiences in life that we perceive as the opposite of suffering, such as ease, comfort and happiness, life in its totality is imperfect and incomplete, because our world is subject to impermanence. This means we are never able to keep permanently what we strive for, and just as happy moments pass by; we ourselves and our loved ones will pass away one day, too.

-------------------------------

The screeching of tires and a young woman's screams.

Christopher was running out the door. "Lizzie…!"

But he was pushed aside by Elliot; who there by her side in seconds. He pulled out his cell-phone and immediately called for an ambulance. "Lizzie, there's an ambulance coming sweetheart. Lizzie, can you hear daddy?"

Elizabeth opened her eyes but it was all too painful. "Daddy, help me."

Kathy was beside her daughter immediately. She checked her daughter's pulse. "Elliot, move – let me check her – oh god, Lizzie hold on sweetheart."

"Do something Kathy…" Elliot looked at his wife.

Kathy nodded and did her best to give medical aide to her daughter. "She's got a broken leg and possibly a concussion. But she's bleeding Elliot."

A large bloody stain was growing between Elizabeth's legs.

Chris was watching. His dad was holding him in his arms. "Lizzie…"

Mike was on his phone; screaming to get an ETA on the ambulance. Suddenly they heard the sirens approaching.

Elliot whispered in his daughter's ear. "Here comes help sweetheart. Now, just hold on…everything will be fine."

"You and Kathy ride the ambulance with Elizabeth. We will meet you at the hospital. After we find out what happened and talk to the officers." Stephan said. He held his son's hand tightly.

The Stabler's nodded and followed the stretcher.

It wasn't until the ambulance left that they noticed Dickie. Chris ran toward the boy. He wrapped his arms around Lizzie's twin. "Dickie…"

Dickie was crying. He held Chris tightly too. "Is she going to die?"

"No, of course she's not going to die. Let's go get some stuff for her. She's probably only busted her arm or something. We will bring her iPod and some magazines." Chris pulled Dickie and they headed toward the house.

----------------------

There wasn't an empty chair in the ICU waiting room. Elliot had immediately called Olivia to tell her that Elizabeth was in the hospital. Within a few hours; his co-workers all appeared at the hospital. Elliot was clutching his wife's hand that shook nervously. She was a nurse; she knew the risks and possibilities their daughter and grandbaby were facing.

Eventually, Elliot noticed that the detectives from Logan's old precinct showed up too. A very tall heavy set detective with gray-pepper colored hair gave Mike an emotional hug. There was a petite sandy blonde woman hugging Stephan and whispering into his ear.

"El…?"

Elliot turned to face Olivia. "Yeah…?"

"You are holding up all right? Want some more coffee?" Olivia looked over at Kathy. She reached out and grasped the woman's hand. "Kathy, you want something?"

Kathy shook her head. She gave Olivia a squeeze before letting go. "I'm going to the ladies room."

As she stood up to head out the door; she was bumping into the doctor. "Doctor Goldman…! How's Elizabeth?"

Everyone was now standing up. Chris had pushed through and grabbed the doctor's arm. "How is the baby?"

Dr. Goldman gave a small smile. "Elizabeth has suffered various injuries. A broken tibia, two ribs and slight concussion are some of her physical injuries; but unfortunately she started to have contractions."

"Doctor, she's only 22 weeks." Kathy was trying to not cry. "Are you trying to stop the labor?"

"We're trying. I've paged for Dr. Bess. She's the best neonatologist the hospital has on staff. We've already started her on various meds to see if we can stop the contractions. Unfortunately, because of the contractions we were unable to perform a cervical cerclage – that is when you sew the cervix shut."

Kathy pursed her lips and winced.

"I can't promise you it will work." The doctor said.

"Is my daughter's health at risk? Because her health comes first at all times." Elliot said firmly he put an arm around Kathy.

"The health of the mother would always be our foremost concern. But, this is Elmhurst Hospital and we have one of the best neonatal intensive care units in New York. They are getting the best care possible."

"Doctor…!" A nurse appeared suddenly.

Dr. Goldman turned, "I'm coming."

They all watched the doctor leave in a hurry. Kathy sought refuge in her husband's strong arms. "This is a great hospital; she will be all right Elliot."

Elliot nodded. He whispered in Kathy's ear. "There's probably a chapel around here somewhere; a little extra help wouldn't hurt right?"

Kathy nodded. And they started to walk away.

-------------------------------

Elizabeth's contractions wouldn't subside and 9 hours later she officially went into labor and gave birth to a little girl. It only weighed 2.5 pounds. Kathy had never seen a child that tiny survive childbirth. She worked enough E.R. to see babies this small suddenly miscarried by mothers who suffered some trauma.

Kathy held the incredibly tiny hand with her finger. She smiled sadly and looked over the various machines beeping around her. Her granddaughter had been determined to be born; but for how long no one knew.

"Kathy…?"

Kathy looked up to Stephan Morgenthau, Christopher's father. "How is Chris holding up?"

Stephan shrugged and sighed. He still couldn't believe how things had turned out. He was the type of man that was used to everything being planned and organized. Lawyers and psychologists had been involved in all the decisions once the news of Lizzie's pregnancy became a reality. Everything was going to be taken care after the shock of the pregnancy wore off. And then the accident happened.

According to Elizabeth; it was her fault. She was crying and upset – and wanted to go for a walk. She didn't even see the car coming when she crossed the road. And now, no matter how they tried, they couldn't control the premature birth. The baby was born at 8:22 am. It was only 24 weeks old. No one knew what the baby's chances for survival were going to be but they were hopeful. Chris, his son was devastated.

"He's upset. He blames himself and probably me for all that's happened." Stephan got closer to the incubator. "How's she doing?'

Kathy pressed her lips together and shook her head. "Not good…"

"She's so tiny. She almost doesn't seem real." Stephan waited until Kathy had pulled her hand out of the incubator before putting his inside. He touched the teeny arm. "Have you spoken to Elizabeth?"

Shaking her head; Kathy took a tissue and wiped her eyes. She was exhausted. Thankfully Maureen had decided to stay home and watch Eli. They've been at the hospital round the clock since Elizabeth arrived. "Elliot was going to speak to her. I can't talk to Lizzie. I know she's angry with me. I was so stupid. I thought this baby was the worst thing that could have happened to my daughter. I didn't want her missing out on life; and now look what's happened. How can I face her or Chris?"

Kathy wept. She sat in the rocking chair next to the incubator. She looked inside to her grandbaby; regretting every negative thought she had about the child since her conception.

"Poor thing, she's so yellow. I'm assuming it's the jaundice. God, how many things are hooked to her tiny body." Stephan pulled his hand out. He looked over at Kathy. "Let's go get some breakfast. Mike and Elliot want to come see the baby now."

-------------------------------

That evening in Elizabeth's room; Chris, his parents and the Stabler's were going to finally talk about the baby's chances of survival with the neonatologist, Dr. Bess.

Dr. Bess walked over and sat beside Elizabeth. She smiled gently at the teen girl. "How are you feeling Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth sadly smiled. She was a little groggy from the pain medication. "I'm all right. How is Megan?"

Elliot looked at his wife. Kathy furrowed her brow.

"Did you tell the nurse that you've decided on the baby's name?" Dr. Bess asked.

Chris was on the other side of the bed holding Elizabeth's hand. "Yes, we decided this morning. We told Nurse Rodriguez. Megan Marie Stabler-Morgenthau; is our daughter's name."

Stephan clutched Mike's hand. "Chris, Lizzie – that's a beautiful name."

"Dr. Bess, what's wrong with my baby? Why can't I hold her? Is she going to come home with me?" Elizabeth started to cry.

"Elizabeth, you and Chris are the parents and although you are both young – you ultimately have a say with your baby's care and needs. So, I will be very honest at what we're looking at with Megan's current condition." Dr. Bess waited for a second for Elizabeth to wipe her tears and nose. "Elizabeth you know what we spoke about yesterday about the issues Megan would be facing as a premature baby?"

"Yes…"

"Well, unfortunately little Megan's having a rough time. Her lungs weren't able to develop like they needed and she's developed something called IRD. Infant Respiratory Distress syndrome is common with premature babies with such low birth weight like Megan's."

Elliot could see Kathy was shaking and he put an arm around her. He kissed her behind the ear. "It's all right sweetheart."

But Kathy was a nurse. She knew what was coming.

Dr. Bess looked at both Chris and Elizabeth as she spoke. "IRD is a breathing problem that sometimes affects babies born about 6 weeks or more before their due dates. Her lungs aren't developed enough to make surfactant. Surfactant is a liquid that coats the inside of the lungs and keeps them open so that the baby can breathe in air. But, without surfactant, the lungs collapse and the baby has to work hard to breathe. Megan isn't able breathe in enough oxygen to support her little organs. We have her on a ventilator and we're treating her with surfactant replacement therapy. I'm not giving up on her; I plan to do what I can but she's got a very tough fight. Her lab work isn't coming back as well as I would have liked; and I wanted to be sure that you understand what was happening."

"But I thought this was the USA. Don't we have the lowest infant mortality rate in the world? I thought preemies don't die anymore? This is supposed to be the best neonatal hospital in New York!" Chris put a hand over his face. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Christopher, RDS is unfortunately the most common complication of all premature babies. Megan's lab has her developing too much carbon dioxide, low levels of pH - acidity and of course low levels of oxygen in the arteries. Oxygen is what our body needs most to survive." Dr. Bess stood up.

"Don't give up on her doctor." Elizabeth said and started to close her eyes. She was so tired suddenly.

Chris got beside her and watched her sleep.

The doctor looked at the parents. "Let's talk outside."

Once they were outside of Lizzie's room. Dr. Bess looked at the two sets of parents. "Any questions…?"

Elliot cleared his throat. "Doctor, is the baby…in pain. You know…suffering?"

Dr. Bess shook her head. "No, she's not in pain. She's sleeping. The state of sleep is the body's natural way of trying to heal."

"Dr. Bess, I want all medical treatments and possibilities to be approached. Money isn't an issue – and I don't mean any offense. But if there are other doctors or hospitals that are better at this situation; I hope you have contacted them." Stephan was feeling a little bit like Christopher; he was under the impression that in the USA premature babies always survived.

"Money doesn't always make things better." Kathy said softly and to herself.

Mike knew he had better ask the one question that no one seemed willing to ask themselves. "Doc, if the outlook is as grim as you are telling us, how long does Megan have before…?"

Dr. Bess was waiting for that particular question.

She had hoped that Elizabeth and Chris would have asked it; but they were young and the young always had hope. "The next 48 hours are crucial if the baby is going to survive them. You all need to speak to your children and prepare them for what is a possible outcome. And because Megan's parents are minors; the hospital had to contact CFS. A social worker should be here tomorrow morning to speak to Elizabeth."

------------------------------

Elliot, Kathy, Mike and Stephan watched through the glass window into the NICU. Elizabeth was sitting in her wheelchair and Chris was standing beside her. She had her hand inside the incubator. She wept as she slowly caressed little Megan's arm.

Dr. Bess had awoken them at about 3 am to tell them that Megan was getting worse.

Megan was starting to have organ failure. She just wasn't able to get enough oxygen into her body to survive. Dr. Bess had informed Chris and Elizabeth that there was no little doubt that Megan would survive to see the sunrise.

Elizabeth and Chris begged to be allowed to be there by their daughter.

Dickie and Kathleen were in the waiting area with Olivia, Captain Cragen and Det. Goren. Maureen and Eli were home. Everyone had arrived about half an hour ago once they heard the news. It was a grim gathering.

"Maybe this is a false alarm? I mean; it's possible the baby will get through this right?" Stephan asked Mike.

Mike kissed him. "Anything is possible in this world."

It was then that Kathy started to cry a lot harder.

Stephan got closer to the window. The machines attached to Megan were beeping wildly. Dr. Bess suddenly appeared with some nurses. She immediately put on her stethoscope while the other end she pressed against the baby's tiny chest.

Elliot could see his daughter's face. He wanted to run into that room and wrap his arms around her. He wasn't sure she was old enough to face such a thing. Instead, Christopher was the one to put his arms around Lizzie once the doctor stopped examining the baby.

Mike couldn't hear what the doctor said but he knew what it was; and pulled Stephan closer as the doctor switched the beeping machine off.

"We've been crazy for five months and now it's over in three days. Oh god…" Kathy turned to her husband and cried on his shoulder.

**Chapter 8 – The Final Chapter coming soon …**


End file.
